


Advanced Anatomy

by wiltedviolets



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedviolets/pseuds/wiltedviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Troy/Abed- faux bodyswap smut." Requested by biohazardgirl on easternepiphany's fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Biohazardgirl wanted porn based on Basic Human Anatomy. I tried to deliver.

The day after Troy and Abed switched bodies, they decide to do it again, mostly because Abed has a list of bodyswap tropes about a mile long that he wants to try, but also because Troy just really likes pretending to be Abed. After that, Bodyswap Saturdays more or less become their tradition. 

Annie’s visiting her grandparents for the weekend, which means it’s just Troy and Abed today. It’s the first time in a long time that Troy and Abed will actually be alone, _really_ alone, so Troy thinks it’s probably pretty fitting that they’re going to spend it together as each other.

The only thing is, when Troy wakes up, he’s hard. _Hard_ hard, not just regular morning-wood hard, and it’s not the first time this has happened. It’s been happening with increasing frequency on bodyswap days. Troy is pretty sure it’s just a coincidence, though. It’s definitely not like he gets off pretending to be his best friend or anything. That would be really weird, and also probably a little creepy.

On any other day this wouldn’t be an issue—he’d just go ahead and take care of it—but Bodyswap Day rules state that the first person to wake up must awaken the other party up in a state of faux shock at being swapped, and he probably doesn’t have time to finish before Abed wakes up.

He closes his eyes for a moment, stock-still, and tries to think of anything else, except all he can think about is how he’s supposed to be Abed right now and Troy’s stupid erection seems to really like that idea because Troy feels it go a little harder, which is pretty much the exact opposite of what he wanted.

The Bodyswap Day rules also state that from the moment they wake up they aren't allowed to break character for any reason, which means that there’s pretty much only one thing he _can_ do.

Troy rushes to the blanket fort, where Abed is still sound asleep on the top bunk, and shakes his shoulder. “Troy,” he says, his voice edged in quiet urgency, “Troy, wake up.”

Abed’s eyes blink open, and for a few fleeting seconds he’s still Abed before he settles into the role. Abed sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Aw, man, did we switch bodies again?” Abed’s voice is scratchy and sleep-rough, the way Troy’s would always be when Abed woke him up early back when they shared the bunk bed.

“I may have a slight problem,” Troy says. “Your body is hypersensitive to physical contact.”

“What?” Abed asks. Then his eyes skate downward, which is pretty much all he needs in order to get it. “ _Oh_.”

Troy is trying so hard to telepathically communicate that he would really, really like permission to go jerk off in the bathroom that he nearly misses it.

“I could help you with that,” Abed says, and Troy is pretty sure every ounce of blood in his body is running through his dick now because he’s starting to feel a little lightheaded. “If that’s not weird? I mean, weirder than it already is, since you’re kind of in my body.”

Troy could say no. Abed gave him an out, and he’s pretty sure if he just asks Abed will let him go take care of it by himself. But the thing is... Troy’s not sure he wants to.

“It _is_ your body,” Troy says, slowly. “I suppose you do know it better than I do.”

“So is that a yes?” Abed asks, jumping off of the top bunk onto the floor. Troy nods, mostly because he doesn’t quite trust himself to speak. “Okay, face away from me and brace one hand against the bed.”

Troy does, and Abed’s not touching him but he can feel his warmth behind him. He takes Troy's free hand in his and slides it under the waistband of Troy’s pajamas, and the next thing Troy knows his own hand is sliding loose and slow over his cock.

“Good?” Abed’s breath is warm against his neck.

“A little harder,” Troy says, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to make that come out in his Abed-voice.

Abed tightens Troy’s hand and picks up the speed. Troy’s hips jerk involuntarily and he presses back against Abed and he can feel Abed’s dick half-hard against his ass. It’s almost too much for him.

Then Abed rocks forward, his clothed dick sliding deliberately along the crease of his ass. Troy chokes back a moan.

“Do you like that?” Abed asks, and Troy nods because it’s pretty much the only thing he still has the brain power left to do. Abed rocks against him again and again, working Troy's hand fast and hard over the head of his dick until Troy is shaking with it.

He comes over both of their fists with a whimper, sagging back against Abed’s chest because he’s pretty sure all of his limbs have turned to jelly. Abed keeps bucking against him and within seconds he feels Abed go rigid as he follows Troy over the edge.

It takes Troy a few seconds to come back down, but he finally lets go of Abed and drops down onto the edge of the bottom bunk.

Abed looks perplexed for a moment, staring down at his hands, which are still kind of sticky and covered in Troy’s come. “I think that switched us back,” Abed says, and it takes Troy a second to figure out what Abed is even talk about, which is probably why Abed is ending the bit in the first place.

Troy grabs the box of tissues off of Abed’s dresser and wipes off his hands. “So does that mean having sex while in each other’s bodies makes us switch back?”

“It’s a theory, but I think it needs more testing before we know for sure,” Abed says, taking the tissues and cleaning off his own hands.

“Testing,” Troy repeats. His brain is still a little foggy. “Yeah, yeah, testing sounds good.”

“We should probably try it at least once in our own bodies to use as a control variable, too,” Abed says.

“Definitely,” Troy says, flopping back on the bed. “Now stop talking and get over here.”

“Oh. You want to cuddle.” Abed slides onto the bed and Troy immediately wraps himself around him. “I expected you’d be a cuddler.”


End file.
